Fastener designs have been used to improve specific fastener characteristics in different materials. Ultimately, the fastener needs to bind one material to another securely and efficiently. In applications involving, for example, light-gauge metal roof decks where a relatively thin metal material is in contact with a relatively thick material below the thin material. The failure mode in shear connections of lighter gauge material connected to thicker steels is due to the lighter gauge material tearing and rolling and hence the fastener losing bearing, which contributes to a bearing failure. In these connections, the lighter gauge material is adjacent to the fastener head. Typically, bearing failure is the controlling failure mode for larger diameter screws with normal heads and washers.